


Создатель

by DaLils, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/M, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер умирает. Гарри решает спасти ее любой ценой.
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Hermione Granger
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Создатель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Годрик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432146) by [DaLils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils). 



> Написано по мотивам истории о _другом_ Годрике Гриффиндоре, который оказался тем самым вампиром Годриком из «True Blood».
> 
> Все, что нужно знать для прочтения: 
> 
> После битвы с Волдемортом Хогвартс был разрушен до основания. Выяснилось, что восстановить замок без специальных знаний не получится. Гермиона отчаялась настолько, что решилась вызвать дух одного из основателей, чтобы напрямую спросить у него совета. Она нашла специальный артефакт, который привел ее в Даллас. Но вместо захоронения Гриффиндора обнаружила там Годрика-вампира, все исторические данные о котором оказались безбожно искажены. Попав в эпицентр взрыва, Гермиона едва не погибла. Годрик спас ее, дав своей крови, которая впоследствии позволила Гермионе попасть в его тайную комнату в Хогвартсе и восстановить замок.

Суета утомляла. За долгие столетия своей жизни Годрик повидал столько режимов, правителей и переворотов, что участвовать в еще одном — вампирском — ему не хотелось. Объявлять о себе миру и выходить из тени было ошибкой, но подобные решения находились вне юрисдикции Годрика. Он и вампирами Далласа управлял лишь потому, что считал, что так будет проще сохранить мир на их территории, а после раскрытия правды людям — разумеется, весьма ограниченной — и вовсе стал единственным сдерживающим звеном между двумя видами. 

Ни вампиры, ни люди не хотели мирно сосуществовать; и первыми, и вторыми управляла алчность, жажда наживы и стремление удовлетворить свои низменные потребности любой ценой. Когда просочился слух о свойствах вампирской крови, акценты и вовсе сместились: охотники превратились в добычу, их стали отлавливать, изучать, использовать. И хоть вампиры были несоизмеримо сильнее, но люди в сотни тысяч раз превосходили их количеством. 

Потребовалось множество лет, неисчислимое количество жертв и несколько государственных переворотов, прежде чем установился хрупкий и очень условный мир. Обе стороны продолжали использовать друг друга, но теперь они четко понимали свои роли и знали правила игры. Все вокруг притворялись, и этот театр абсурда удручал Годрика с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Почему вместо всего этого нельзя заняться собственным развитием и постараться выстроить действительно демократичное, гуманное общество, он не знал. Люди были слабее и примитивнее; за короткие отрезки своих жизней они не успевали достигнуть единства с собой и окружающим миром, и это в какой-то мере их оправдывало. Но по какой причине не развивались вампиры, у которых в распоряжении были столетия, оставалось для Годрика загадкой. Ему встречались редкие исключения из правил, но на общем фоне это было каплей в море. 

Существование снова превратилось в бесконечную череду ночей, наполненных блеклыми, несущественными событиями. Впрочем, было в жизни Годрика и кое-что еще, за чем он наблюдал с искренним интересом. Давно позабытый, отвергнутый им волшебный мир. Тот, о котором по-прежнему не знали ни люди, ни вампиры. 

Встреча с Гермионой Грейнджер всколыхнула в Годрике чувства, которые он считал давно потерянными. Напомнила ему, кем он когда-то являлся. И за что боролся. И хоть Гриффиндор умер целое тысячелетие назад, в мертвом сердце Годрика, как оказалось, до сих пор теплились отголоски его веры в лучшее.

Еще тогда, в далеком девяносто девятом году, когда Эрик отвез Гермиону в отель и проследил за тем, чтобы она благополучно добралась до аэропорта, Годрик навел справки о магах, населяющих Даллас. Будучи вампирским Шерифом округа, он мог беспрепятственно назначить встречу с представителями МАКУСА и из первых уст узнать о реакции магического сообщества на всплывшую правду о вампирах. Ведь это стало новостью не только для людей, но и для большинства волшебников, которые долгие века верили в скармливаемые им басни. Но в этом случае Годрику пришлось бы раскрыть свою личность, поэтому он ограничился «беседой» с Робертом Эшью, магом-зельеваром, одиноко живущим в пригороде Далласа. Найти его было несложно; приказать подписаться на американскую и британскую магическую прессу и поставлять ее Годрику — еще проще. Оказалось, что вампирское внушение прекрасно действует и на магов, и это могло дать неоспоримое преимущество на случай прямого столкновения с волшебниками. Возможно, именно так вампиры и убедили магов забыть о своем существовании. Даже о пакте, гарантирующем невмешательство, знала лишь избранная верхушка.

Информационный взрыв, случившийся после выхода вампиров из тени, был предсказуем. Магическая пресса больше года строила различные версии, теории мировых заговоров, находила подставные источники, которые охотно делились вымышленными подробностями о вампирской жизни. Однако попадались и правдивые статьи. Например, с одним из бостонских вампиров, который в человеческой жизни был сквибом. Впрочем, после интервью тот исчез, словно его и не существовало вовсе. Так Годрик понял, что кто-то из вампирского конгресса следит за ситуацией и подчищает утечки. 

Противостояние между людьми и вампирами, всколыхнувшее весь мир несколькими годами спустя, убедило магов уйти в еще большее подполье. И Годрик считал это правильным. Он с удивлением осознал, что судьба магического мира по-прежнему ему небезразлична, хоть он и перестал быть его частью более тысячи лет назад. Ему импонировали американское сообщество и темпы его развития. Новаторские статьи и изобретения, множество открытий, новые учебные заведения и призывы студентов продолжать обучение даже после окончания магических школ, демократия и борьба за равенство прав — по мнению Годрика, МАКУСА выбрало единственно верное направление, которое в будущем принесет прекрасные плоды. На этом фоне Магическая Британия заметно отставала. Средневековые устои и консерватизм, сквозящий даже сквозь безликие газетные заголовки, не делали чести британским волшебникам. Но даже среди них находились новаторы и те, кто пытался бороться с системой вопреки всему.

Годрик даже не удивился, увидев однажды в лондонском «Ежедневном Пророке» имя Гермионы Грейнджер, в прошлом — самого молодого преподавателя Хогвартса за всю его историю, в настоящем — главы Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Ее искрящийся взгляд даже сквозь черно-белую газетную колдографию горел верой в правое дело; она яростно мотала головой, активно жестикулируя и будто протестуя против неожиданной съемки, а заголовок статьи обвиняюще вопил о неслыханных законах, которые пытается продвинуть «магглорожденная героиня войны, манипулирующая своим статусом и близким знакомством с министром магии». Читая статью, Годрик хмурился. И не потому, что Гермиона его разочаровала — скорее, наоборот, — но отношение общественности к ее вполне разумным идеям крайне огорчало.

Попросив Эшью заказать для него подборку номеров этой газетенки за последние несколько лет, Годрик узнал много интересного о Гермионе и Магической Британии. Волдеморт, война с которым разрушила Хогвартс до основания, в чем-то напомнил ему Салазара. Но если Слизерин боролся за свои убеждения, пусть Годрик их и не разделял, то Волдеморта интересовала лишь власть. Он с легкостью манипулировал верой чистокровных в свое превосходство и не гнушался даже таких сомнительных способов, как создание крестражей. Годрик знал об этой темной практике не понаслышке — воспоминание острой иглой вспыхнуло в сознании, возродив давно позабытый образ человека, который обрек себя на вечные мучения, выпустив в мир подобную магию. 

В «Пророке» девяносто восьмого года было еще много всего о Волдеморте и его последователях, Пожирателях смерти. Майский выпуск пестрел яркими заголовками о победе добра над злом и фото улыбающегося Золотого трио. Годрик с ленивым любопытством прочитал большое интервью Гарри Поттера, пролистал многостраничную болтовню Рональда Уизли о его планах на будущее и с предвкушением перешел к статье о Гермионе Грейнджер. Эта девчонка его действительно заинтересовала. Такого яркого сочетания качеств, которые он сам уважал в людях, давно уже не встречалось на его пути. Возможно, пойми Годрик это раньше, он не отпустил бы ее так быстро. 

Пролистывая «Пророк», он прицельно искал информацию о Гермионе. Попалось множество шелухи, зачастую исходящей из-под пера некой Риты Скитер, но были и серьезные публикации, из которых он узнал о том, что именно Грейнджер руководила восстановительными работами в Хогвартсе, но никто доподлинно не знал, каким образом ей удалось разобраться в устройстве замка. Значит, тайну о нем и его крови она сохранила, хоть сейчас это уже и не имело особого значения. Вампирскую кровь пробовал каждый второй. Для одних она была источником долголетия, других исцеляла, а для третьих становилась непреодолимой зависимостью. 

После того, как Гермиона перешла работать в Министерство, на нее обрушился шквал недовольства. Она продвигала проекты по обмену студентами, всячески освещала позитивный опыт МАКУСА, бойкотировала принятие серии законов, ущемляющих права женщин и магглорожденных в Министерстве, и даже — к превеликому удивлению Годрика — выступила в поддержку вампиров, когда в одном из интервью ей задали прямой вопрос на этот счет.

— Они такие же, как и мы. Магия ведь тоже способна привести к ужасающим последствиям, не так ли? Но именно в наших силах научить детей использовать ее во благо, контролировать способности, понимать, чем маги отличаются от магглов и почему следует уважать каждую жизнь на этой планете, несмотря на различия между теми, кто ее населяет. Вампиры — это бывшие люди и маги, не стоит удивляться, что все черты их характера, позитивные и негативные, усиливаются после обращения. И если человек был… Да, вы правильно расслышали, я сказала «маги». Почему вы считаете, что волшебник не может стать вампиром? 

Слова Гермионы подняли новую волну недовольства. Следующий выпуск пестрел заголовками один краше другого, каждый ее шаг в Министерстве поддавался всестороннему освещению. Дошло до того, что ее обвинили в интимной связи с министром магии и женатым Гарри Поттером одновременно, что в итоге спровоцировало скорую отставку первого и краткое красноречивое заявление второго, обещающего все муки ада тому, кто продолжит оговаривать Гермиону. Годрик не мог не восхититься выдержкой этой девушки: не каждому на ее месте удалось бы сохранить лицо и не прогнуться в угоду общественности. Она же выстояла, отказавшись от публичных интервью, хоть «Пророк» и продолжал с завидной регулярностью публиковать ее колдографии. Каждый раз она проходила мимо фотографа, бросая быстрый прямой взгляд в камеру, и Годрик не мог не признать, что смотрелась она при этом очень эффектно. Повзрослевшая. Сильная. Смелая. И очень красивая. Все-таки он хотел бы встретиться с ней еще раз.

Но потом Гермиона пропала с радаров. Взяла продолжительный отпуск, улетела в Австралию, как сообщала все та же Скитер, а когда вернулась — Магическая Британия снова встала на уши. «Вся правда о Годрике Гриффиндоре, или К чему может привести консерватизм и отсутствие толерантности», опубликованная в «Придире» и дословно процитированная в «Пророке», принадлежала авторству Грейнджер. В ней она прошлась по личности Слизерина так, словно знала его лично. Вероятно, нашла и его дневники, догадался Годрик. Она конкретными примерами показывала, к чему может привести слепое следование изжившим себя устоям и полное нежелание оглядеться вокруг в попытке понять и принять мир таким, каким он является на самом деле. О встрече с Годриком Гермиона упоминала вскользь, без подробностей, зато основательно разнесла в пух и прах небылицы, написанные о нем в «Истории Хогвартса». 

Та статья взбудоражила и Годрика. Отложив газету, он еще долго всматривался в огни ночного Далласа и размышлял о том, какие последствия могут повлечь за собой подобные откровения. В том, что его опознают, сомнений не было. Не волшебники, нет — Гермиона не оставила ни единой лазейки, позволяющей выйти на него, — вампиры. Догадаться о том, что Шериф одного из техасских районов и есть тот самый основатель Хогвартса, будет не сложно. Конечно, его не убьют — не так просто это сделать, если только Годрик сам не позволит. А позволять он не собирался. Но придумать, как использовать эту информацию в своих целях, конгресс вполне мог.

Главное, чтобы вампиры не посчитали Гермиону угрозой, от которой нужно избавиться. За развитием событий в волшебном сообществе однозначно следили — вероятно, сам Магистр или кто-то из королевских особ, — Годрик не знал точно, кто именно был посвящен в тайну магов, но все это ему очень не нравилось. Внезапно он понял, что судьба Гермионы Грейнджер беспокоит его сильнее, чем следовало бы. Возможно, это тянется еще с того дня, когда он увидел ее растерзанное тело и полный отчаяния взгляд, устремленный прямиком на него. А может, виной всему был ее непоколебимый характер, который приоткрылся ему благодаря статьям из желтой газетенки.

Годрик даже задумался о том, не послать ли к ней Эрика. Сам возвращаться в Британию он зарекся, да и контактировать с Гермионой не планировал, несмотря на то, что — глупо было это отрицать — хотелось. 

Пока он раздумывал над дальнейшими действиями, из Луизианы пришло приглашение. Из тех, от которых не отказываются, если дорога голова на плечах. Его вызывала к себе Софи-Энн, королева штата. Она была выше Годрика в иерархии власти, но он превосходил ее силой и возрастом. На встрече присутствовал и Рассел Эджингтон, король Миссисипи и один из древнейших вампиров Америки.

Их не устраивало положение вещей в вампирском сообществе, как и статус вампиров в принципе. Также им было известно о скрытом волшебном мире. И о том, что Годрик когда-то был его частью. Заставить магов работать на себя, построить общество, во главе которого станут вампиры — эти двое замышляли переворот, который обещал спровоцировать один из самых непредсказуемых витков межвидовой войны и не принес бы ничего, кроме бесчисленных жертв и разрушений. 

Годрик не хотел в этом участвовать. Но ему прозрачно намекнули, что либо он поможет убедить магов сотрудничать, либо они сделают это своими методами, раскрыв людям правду о волшебниках и заставив тех обороняться.

В итоге Годрик невольно оказался втянут в очередные разборки. В груди зашевелилась давно позабытая ярость — Леклерк с Эджингтоном, фигурально выражаясь, пытались выкрутить ему руки, чего Годрик очень не любил. Он уже отвык от чувства раздражения. Или злости, которая медленно подступает к горлу, заставляя клыки выходить из десен. Сказав, что подумает над ответом, он провел в Новом Орлеане положенные этикетом несколько дней, после чего вернулся в Даллас.

Однако там его ждал сюрприз.

Меньше всего на свете Годрик рассчитывал увидеть Гарри Поттера, подпирающего плечом дверь его дома. 

Небритый, растрепанный молодой мужчина выглядел значительно старше, чем на колдографиях в «Пророке». Его беспокойные глаза метались из стороны в сторону, а когда Годрик вышел на свет, позволяя себя заметить, колюче впились в него. 

Спрашивать, что он здесь делает и как его нашел, смысла не было. Куда больше Годрика волновала причина. 

— Я видел воспоминания Гермионы и знаю, кто ты, — выдал на одном выдохе Поттер. — С Гермионой случилась беда, и, боюсь, ты единственный, кто может ей помочь.

На лице Годрика не отобразилось ни единой эмоции, хотя внутри что-то непривычно кольнуло и сжалось в тугой узел. Давно позабытые ощущения и радовали, и настораживали одновременно. 

Гарри, не получивший никакой реакции в ответ, моментально растерял весь свой пыл. Словно из последних сил, он упрямо сжал губы и тихо произнес: 

— Она умирает. 

— Я дам ей крови, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Годрик. — Это поможет.

— Ты не понимаешь! — практически рявкнул Поттер, заставляя зрачки Годрика на секунду расшириться от восхищения. Учитывая, что палочки в руках паренька не наблюдалось, это было действительно смело. Или отчаянно. — Достать кровь вампира… несложно. Но она не действует. Я трижды подливал ее в зелья — ничего.

Годрик напрягся. 

— Что именно случилось с Гермионой?

— Неизвестное проклятие, брошенное в спину. Оно убивает ее. Все ее органы разлагаются изнутри, а температура крови постоянно растет, практически расплавляя вены. Гермиона мучается в агонии и держится только благодаря тому, что проклятие не добралось до мозга. Когда это произойдет, — Гарри сглотнул и заговорил едва слышно, — мы ее потеряем.

Годрик отвернулся. Горе, исказившее лицо Поттера, вызывало в нем неясную тревогу. Мысль об умирающей Гермионе отзывалась тоской в сердце, но за столетия своего существования Годрик видел столько всего, что в итоге смерть перестала иметь для него значение. Она была концом одного пути и началом другого. Или просто освобождением — для таких, как он. 

Была ли Гермиона Грейнджер исключением? Перед глазами вспыхнуло ее лицо, теплый пытливый взгляд и то, как грустно она смотрела на него в их последнюю встречу. И все эти взгляды, брошенные в объектив колдокамеры, в которых Годрик умудрился рассмотреть больше, чем готов был себе позволить.

— Я не знаю, чем здесь можно помочь, — честно сказал он. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я навестил ее напоследок, так тому и быть.

Поттер сдавленно выругался и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выпалил:

— Ты должен обратить ее!

Годрик замер. 

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем просишь, — его голос прозвучал тихо, но твердо. — Это того не стоит.

— Я не могу потерять ее, — прошептал Гарри, опуская голову. — Она не может умереть так рано. Только не она.

— Мне жаль.

— Но ты можешь этому помешать!

— Только не такой ценой. Обращение — билет в один конец, Гарри. 

Поттер вздрогнул, когда Годрик обратился к нему по имени. Вспомнил, видимо, что не представился.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, так и стоя на пороге небольшого неприметного домика в центре южного района Далласа.

— Тогда просто навести ее напоследок, — сдался Гарри.

Годрик знал, что это уловка. Как и то, что не изменит свое мнение по этому вопросу, несмотря ни на что. Но увидеть Гермиону действительно хотелось.

— Портал или самолет? — спросил он вместо ответа.

Поттер протянул зажатый в руке портключ, а после того, как Годрик коснулся его локтя, активировал портал.

***

Ясный разум был единственным, что держало Гермиону на плаву. Она не знала, почему так отчаянно цеплялась за жизнь. Видимо, именно в такие моменты приходит осознание того, как много еще не сделано и сколько всего ждет впереди. Помогали также обида и упрямство. Выстрел в спину был верхом бесчестия, и Гермионе до дрожи хотелось взглянуть в глаза тому, кто опустился до подобной низости. А еще понять, что это за драккловое проклятие на нее наслали, если даже вампирская кровь не помогала. Она ведь знала, что Гарри пробовал. 

Палата Святого Мунго, в которой она провела последнюю неделю, превратилась в круглосуточный проходной двор. Колдомедики, друзья, знакомые — ей даже умереть спокойно не давали. Не то чтобы Гермионе очень хотелось, конечно. Но она была реалисткой, и отрицать факты привычки не имела. Хоть и надеялась до последнего, что получится опознать нападавшего или найти контрзаклятье. Но ни первого, ни второго не наблюдалось, как и данных о таинственной проказе, которые дни напролет искали все ее близкие.

Ее тело разлагалось изнутри. Доживать последние дни помогал воздушный пузырь на голове, временно замедляющий действие проклятия, и бесконечный поток маггловского анестетика, в который ее погрузили до самой шеи. На себя Гермиона не смотрела, зеркала у нее не имелось, она и двигаться-то не могла из-за анестезии. Зато не было ни боли, ни дикого ощущения, когда хотелось содрать с себя кожу, лишь бы прекратить мучения.

Гермиона взяла со всех обещание — умертвить ее сразу же, как только проклятие доберется до мозга. А еще запретила всем плакать. Правда, друзья по-прежнему глотали слезы, стоило им зайти в палату. Должно быть, вид у нее был действительно впечатляющий. Только Гарри держался, хоть и бродил мрачнее тучи и постоянно где-то пропадал вместо того, чтобы посидеть с ней рядом.

А однажды он исчез на несколько долгих часов и появился… с Годриком.

Если бы Гермиона могла, она бы отвернулась. Плакать перед ним было стыдно. Как и предстать в таком жалком беспомощном состоянии. Шок, промелькнувший на его лице, ее даже не удивил. А вот сочувствие в глазах заставило почувствовать себя полной неудачницей.

Она столько лет мечтала об этой встрече. А теперь, по злой иронии судьбы, именно такой разлагающейся развалиной Годрик ее и запомнит.

— Зачем, Гарри… — прошептала она, смаргивая слезы.

— Я оставлю вас, — сглотнул тот, после чего поспешно ретировался.

Годрик присел рядом с ней на стул и, после недолгого колебания, стер слезы с ее щеки. Прикосновения к лицу были последней роскошью, доступной Гермионе. А от него — и вовсе пределом мечтаний. 

Она не смела и надеяться на новую встречу. После того, как вампиры заявили о себе миру, она провела целое исследование о них, попутно перечитав множество философских трактатов о смысле бытия и вечной жизни. В свете новой информации поведение Годрика казалось более понятным, но меньше интриговать ее он не стал. Не исчезли и сны с его участием. Конечно, Гермиона почувствовала момент, когда его кровь выветрилась из ее организма: она едва успела разобраться с необходимыми формальностями, чтобы войти в преподавательский состав Хогвартса и попасть в кабинет Гриффиндора. Забрав оттуда все, что представляло маломальский интерес, она целыми днями штудировала записи основателей и, как Годрик и говорил, вскоре смогла уловить логику в устройстве замка и последовательности рун, которые накладывались на ключевые зоны. Чертежи Ровены и дневники Годрика очень ей помогли. Гермиона с утра до вечера моталась по Хогвартсу, изучив в нем едва ли не каждый кирпичик, но ночи… все ее ночи по-прежнему принадлежали _ему_. И дело было вовсе не в крови Годрика. Возможно, у нее выработалась привычка к эротическим снам с его участием. А может, она была настолько им очарована, что потеряла голову, как последняя влюбленная дурочка.

Это было самой постыдной, самой страшной тайной Гермионы Грейнджер. После пары непродолжительных бесед она умудрилась влюбиться в самого необычного парня в своей жизни. Мужчину, который был старше ее на целую тысячу лет, причем в буквальном смысле. Вампира, с которым у нее не могло быть ничего общего, но к которому ее, вопреки всему, влекло.

Прошли годы, а ее так и не отпустило. Конечно, Гермионе удалось запихнуть свою влюбленность глубоко в недра сознания и мастерски притворяться, что все в порядке. У нее были мужчины, и очень даже хорошие, но ни в одном из них она не чувствовала той внутренней силы, которая была в Годрике.

Катастрофа это была или расплата за подаренный шанс на жизнь, Гермиона не знала. Она просто смирилась и жила дальше, пока однажды не решилась рассказать волшебникам правду об основателях. В конце концов, Годрик этого заслуживал. Гермиона также надеялась, что подобный вопиющий пример из их собственного прошлого позволит магам пересмотреть свое мнение в настоящем. Но все, что она получила в итоге, — поток общественной желчи и проклятие в спину. Несомненно, в этом прослеживалась закономерность.

И вот теперь она умирала, а он сидел рядом, так и не убрав руку с ее лица, и смотрел на нее долгим пристальным взглядом, от которого в голове расползался приятный умиротворяющий холодок. И не нужны были слова, их все равно бы не хватило. Достаточно было того, что в глазах Годрика Гермиона видела свое отражение. От мысли о том, что она имеет для него хоть какое-то значение, ей становилось легче. Слезы сменились теплой улыбкой, стеснение — благодарностью, а на душе расцветало счастье. 

— Я могу спасти тебя, — сказал Годрик, когда Гермиона почувствовала, что начинает уплывать. В сон или в небытие, она не знала, но впервые это незнание ее не страшило. 

— Кровь не действует, — прошептала она одними губами.

— Есть другой вариант, — мягко произнес Годрик.

Его лицо расплывалось перед глазами. Должно быть, времени совсем не осталось.

— Только если ты будешь рядом, — выдохнула Гермиона, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Терять ей было нечего.

Перед тем, как отключиться, она услышала его тихую усмешку и почувствовала кровь, стекающую по ее губам.

А после все поглотила тьма.

*** 

Когда Гермиона проснулась, вокруг по-прежнему было темно. А еще тесно. И невыразимо жарко. Не понимая, где находится и что с ней происходит, она закричала, отчего в рот тут же набилось что-то, смутно напоминающее почву. Гермиона задергалась всем телом, пытаясь выбраться из земли, пока сильные руки не обхватили ее за талию и не вытащили одним быстрым рывком наружу.

Она упала на колени, выкашливая грунт, а когда смогла наконец сделать вдох, поняла, что… воздух ей теперь не нужен. Воспоминания хлынули в голову мощным сокрушающим потоком. Подняв ошарашенные глаза на Годрика, Гермиона тут же зажмурилась от четкости картинки. 

Мир вокруг стал другим. Ярким, красивым, _полным_. Все еще пребывая в шоке, она дернулась в сторону и, прежде чем осознала происходящее, оказалась на другом конце поляны. Годрик напряженно следил за каждым ее движением. Все, что сейчас чувствовала Гермиона, — бесконечный, пожирающий изнутри голод. От него было больно практически так же, как недавно, там… Она не помнила, где, да и разве это имело значение?

— _Подойди_ , — ласково произнес Годрик. В его интонации было нечто такое, чему Гермиона не смогла бы воспротивиться, даже если бы захотела. Она просто знала, что должна делать все, что говорит ее Создатель, и это было единственно важным.

Годрик обнял ее плечи и поманил кого-то рукой. Запах этого человека Гермиона ощутила еще издали. Он показался смутно знакомым и таким притягательным, что от предвкушения подогнулись колени и нервно затряслись руки.

— Пей, — позволил ее Создатель.

Гермиона тут же впилась клыками в манящую синюю вену, призывно пульсирующую на стыке шеи и ключицы. Больше она ничего не видела; перед глазами застыла красная пелена, в ушах звенело так, что она ничего не слышала, но главным… главным был вкус. Этот невероятный, божественный вкус, который живительным эликсиром полился ей в рот, наполняя эйфорией каждую ее клеточку. 

— Хватит, Гермиона, — донеслось до нее, словно из-под толщи воды. — _Стой._

И она остановилась, отчаянно моргая и приходя в себя. Осознавая. 

Перед ней был Гарри, и она только что пила его кровь!

Но самым ужасным оказалось не это. А понимание того, что она прямо сейчас осушила бы его до последней капли, если бы не прямой запрет ее Создателя.

Рухнув на землю, Гермиона зарыдала.

Рядом с ней тотчас же опустились две фигуры. От запаха Гарри ее клыки снова выскочили из десен с громким характерным щелчком, и Гермиона отпрянула в сторону.

— Иди, дальше мы сами, — услышала она голос Годрика.

Поднять глаза на Гарри она не осмелилась. Поэтому просто свернулась калачиком на траве и тихо заскулила.

— Тише, маленькая, тише, — Годрик бережно поднял ее на руки и куда-то понес.

Она позволила себя раздеть и поставить под душ. С теплыми струями воды уходила и истерика. В голове прояснялось, голод отступал на второй план. 

Гермиона осознала себя и правду о себе. Но никак не могла понять, как к этому относиться.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Годрик, намыливая ее волосы шампунем. — Просто закрой глаза и расслабься.

И она подчинилась. Не потому, что в его тоне звучал приказ — он больше не использовал _тот_ голос, — а потому, что было приятно. И так правильно, словно к этому она шла всю свою жизнь.

Развернувшись в кольце его рук, она позволила себе то, что не раз прокручивала в голове. Стянула с него промокшую футболку, развязала пояс и одним смелым рывком спустила штаны. Годрик не возражал, лишь смотрел на нее этим своим мудрым взглядом, от которого она плавилась, словно воск. 

Выступившие клыки царапали нижнюю губу, пуская тонкие струйки крови. Гермионе понравился голод, мелькнувший в глазах Годрика, и она прикусила губу сильнее. Наверное, секс был последним, о чем стоило думать после обращения, но в то же время никогда и никого она не хотела сильнее, чем сейчас.

Годрик был такого же роста, как и она. Пить из его шеи будет очень удобно, внезапно подумалось ей. Эта мысль взбудоражила Гермиону настолько, что она предвкушающе прикрыла глаза. До этого дня она даже не подозревала, что вампиров интересует кровь друг друга, но наблюдая за реакцией Годрика и анализируя собственную, Гермиона поняла, что очень даже интересует.

Его идеально сложенное тело обвивали древние татуировки. Спина особенно впечатляла — не сдержавшись, Гермиона проследила контур набитого узора пальцами. Было сложно не накинуться на Годрика прямо здесь и сейчас, но она справилась. Резко вернувшееся самообладание обещало стать весьма любопытной темой для разговора, но Гермиона отмахнулась от этой мысли, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своем занятии.

Она чувствовала себя на одной с ним частоте. Словно они резонировали в унисон друг другу. Приблизившись к нему вплотную, Гермиона мазнула языком по его губам, остро торчащими сосками — по груди, а пальцами — по бархатистой головке члена. Годрик зарычал, и в следующую секунду кафель за спиной Гермионы треснул, а Годрик погрузился в нее членом и клыками одновременно.

Гермиона выгнулась в пояснице, задвигала бедрами и протяжно застонала, сгорая от самого невероятного и острого оргазма в своей жизни, который накатывал снова и снова, пока она бессильно не обмякла в руках Годрика.

Он был ненасытен и груб ровно настолько, насколько Гермионе хотелось. Представить холодного и сдержанного Годрика таким было сложно, в своих фантазиях она всегда долго и тщательно соблазняла его, прежде чем он подпускал ее ближе. Но теперь они оба являлись вампирами, и хоть сила Гермионы была щепкой на фоне силы Годрика, это все же позволяло ему не сдерживаться. Он не боялся ее сломать, а она не боялась причинить боль ему.

Воспоминания о Гарри и недавних событиях, вспыхнувшие в голове совершенно не к месту, сбили Гермиону с настроя, и она, внезапно задрожав, уткнулась лицом в плечо Годрика. 

Он погладил ее по голове и нежно прижал к себе.

— Почему спустя столько лет? — спросила потом Гермиона, когда они перебрались в постель и она устроилась на его груди.

Наверное, вопрос был глупым. Она умирала — вот почему. Но по какой причине это имело для него значение, Гермиона не знала.

— Я понял, что не могу тебя отпустить.

Хотелось спросить, как давно он пришел к такому выводу, но вместо этого Гермиона лишь ближе прижалась к Годрику и закрыла глаза. У нее была целая вечность впереди. Она еще успеет узнать все, что ее интересует.

— Скоро станет легче, — вкрадчиво пообещал Годрик. — Спустя пару дней вернется полный контроль над разумом и телом. 

Гермиона по привычке вздохнула. Обращение никогда не входило в ее планы. Она не пожелала бы такой участи своим родным и близким. Бессмертная душа в обмен на вечную жизнь, привязанную к вампирскому телу, была в ее понимании слишком дорогой ценой. Но, умирая, она сама приняла такое решение. Позволила Годрику это сделать, ведь уходить — когда он был рядом и мог ее удержать — так не хотелось.

— Извини, что обрек тебя на подобную участь, — добавил он спустя какое-то время. — С моей стороны это было эгоистично.

— Ты пообещал мне кое-что, — напомнила она.

Уголок его рта изогнулся в улыбке.

— Я твой Создатель. Между нами узы сильнее, чем можно вообразить. Я и так буду рядом с тобой всегда.

— Но не только поэтому? — упрямо спросила Гермиона.

— Не только, — согласился он.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза и нежно улыбнулась. Годрик не видел ее лица, но чувствовал каждое движение и каждую ее эмоцию. Она знала, что впереди немало сложностей. Хоть подобная перспектива никогда и не пугала Гермиону, сейчас было волнительно. Она обязательно поговорит с Гарри, когда убедится в том, что контролирует жажду. Повидается с близкими. Попрощается. С прошлой жизнью. С магией. С Лондоном. Отныне ее место рядом с Годриком, и это ощущалось так правильно и хорошо, что ей впервые не хотелось ни о чем думать.


End file.
